White Day, Happy Birthday
by I.idora
Summary: Miyu and Kanata's uninterrupted moments in the kitchen a few minutes before White Day officially ends and Miyu's birthday begins. What does he do for her? One-shot. Read and review.


White Day, Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! I just want to write about it because it already has ready-to-use characters haha! It's so hard writing from scratch.

**White Day, Happy Birthday**

'_I'm going to be a year older in a few minutes.'_ Miyu told herself as she checked the time in her glow-in-the-dark clock, smiling to herself.

She tossed and turned in her futon. _'This isn't good. I can't get any sleep. Maybe warm milk will do me good.'_

Miyu picked herself up and stumbled across the hallway sleepily, determined to make only the slightest noise to avoid waking people up. She sighed as she got to the kitchen. "At least I didn't wake anyone up. This is a good sign! Maybe I won't be as clumsy this year!"

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon."

"Kanata!" Miyu exclaimed.

Kanata hushed her down. "You'll wake up Ruu and Wannya."

Miyu's sweat dropped. "Sorry!"

"So why can't you sleep?" Kanata finally asked as he fixed some warm milk for the both of them.

"Nothing in particular" Miyu smiled to herself as she said this.

"Why do I even ask? I should know by now that you're that weird, smiling without a reason like that."

Miyu pouted. "You should at least try being nice to me today."

Kanata handed Miyu her cup.

"Hmm, it smells good. I never thought warm milk smelled this good on birthdays. Thank you."

Miyu blew the steam coming off the contents of her cup. Kanata watched her sip it and blink after tasting it.

"Kanata, this isn't hot milk isn't it? What is it?"

"Hot white chocolate" Kanata said as he blew steam from his cup and took a sip as well.

"Ah white chocolate." Miyu stared at her cup wondering as she glanced at the clock. _'I am sharing a cup of handmade hot white chocolate with Kanata. Today is still March 14 because there are still a few minutes before midnight. Which means today is still White Day. Which means this is honmei-choco?"_(honmei-choco means chocolate of love)

Miyu went nuts at the thought.

"What are you thinking? You're really weird."

Miyu laughed. "It's nothing."

'_A spineless guy like him won't ever do something like this for me.'_ Miyu continued to laugh at the thought.

Kanata eyed on her. "Don't get it all wrong though. It's just giri-choco just like what you gave Ruu, Wannya and Pepo last Valentines. " (giri-choco means chocolate of courtesy)

Miyu's nerve snapped. "Be thankful that I even gave you chocolates on that day!"

Miyu suddenly remembered making Kanata, Ruu, Wannya and Pepo honmei-choco for Valentines. _'How dare that bottomless pit-stomached stuff toy eat the chocolates I worked very hard to make! But I wonder, am I the only one he gave White day chocolate to?'_

Miyu looked at Kanata, watching him finish his cup.

"Oh look. It's 12 o'clock already." Kanata pointed towards the clock.

Miyu snapped out of her reverie. "So it is."

"So you're fourteen now huh?" Kanata said.

"Right, I'm the same age as you again so stop bossing me around. And that's not much of a 'Happy Birthday', Kanata. You'll have to do better than that."

"Should I greet someone happy birthday when she's got a milk mustache?"

"Eh!" Miyu wiped it off immediately with her sleeves.

"So what's your wish?"

"But there's no cake and no candles. The wish won't come true without those." Miyu joked.

Kanata placed his hands together side by side into the air. "Do you see what I'm holding?"

"You're holding something?" Miyu inspected his hands, dumbfounded.

"It's a birthday cake with white icing and strawberries. It has fourteen candles, all lighted. So, what is your wish?"

Miyu finally got the game Kanata was playing. She shut her eyes and held her hands together in prayer.

She opened her eyes. "Can I blow the candles now?"

"What did you wish for first?"

"It's a secret." Miyu smiled. "It won't come true if I tell you."

"What a cheat."

Miyu stuck her tongue out.

"Alright I'll blow the candles now. One. Two. Three." Miyu blew the imaginary candles like she would if she blew a kiss to someone.

"You blew them all at once! Where's the excitement in that?"

"Of course I did." Miyu laughed.

Then they left the kitchen for the porch to watch the stars.

"Miyu?"

"What is it?" Miyu asked still looking at the stars.

"Happy birthday." Kanata said softly with a smile.

Miyu looked at him and smiled. _'I wish we'll always be like this. Happy.'_

They both stared to at the sky with happy smiles on their faces.

"Kanata, thank you."

_**The End **_

**Isidora: **I know it's really short. But I felt compelled (inspired maybe?) to write something after reading some Daa! Daa! Daa! fanfics here in . Tell me what you think! Leave reviews! Thanks in advance! Hahaha! I still haven't finished writing what I promised to write (_Miyu and Kanata's Dreams)_ and I've got another idea too_._ Hmm… Hahaha!

**Source: **en./wiki/WhiteDay


End file.
